Sinceridad ante todo
by Hikari-Chibi-Walker-Barma
Summary: Un mes después del regreso de Kin-chan a su pueblo natal, Osomatsu no ha logrado que la relación que él llevaba con Totoko regrese a la normalidad, a pesar de que el resto de los sextillizos lo ha hecho ¿Por qué él es el único al que no ha perdonado? Ninguno de los hermanos creyó que llegaría el día en que Osomatsu le dijera fea o bruja a la hermosa Totoko-chan


Contenido: One-shot, romance, intento de humor/comedia, un par de groserías pero nada serio.

Pareja: OsoToto (Osomatsu x Totoko)

Disclaimer:

Hikari: ¡Hola! ¡Feliz año nuevo! Ya pasó un buen rato desde mi último fic del fandom, no pude terminar todos los escritos que quería y de un momento a otro ya es el 2018. En fin, ya saben, Osomatsu-san no me pertenece ya que la obra original fue gracias a Akatsuka Fujio, por lo que este fanfic fue solamente escrito por ocio y no tiene fines lucrativos. ¡Disfrútenlo!

NOTA: El fanfic está **basado en el capítulo número 16 de la segunda temporada de Osomatsu-san** , por lo que, si no has visto dicho capítulo puede que no se comprenda del todo el trasfondo del fanfic así como también traer **spoilers**. En una parte del fic **también** se menciona partes del **capítulo 32 de Osomatsu-kun** (1988-1989), sin embargo **no considero necesario verlo para comprender la trama**. Aun así, si deseas verlo, el capítulo se encuentra en YouTube (doblado al castellano).

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-Ya ha pasado un mes- dijo de la nada Todomatsu, quien estaba cómodamente acostado con los brazos y piernas extendidos sobre la alfombra del segundo piso.

-Un mes sin Kin-chan contestó Choromatsu, que a pesar de tener una revista de trabajo en sus manos, no estaba leyendo ninguna línea- Bueno, al menos las cosas con Totoko-chan han regresado a la normalidad- dijo pasando de página.

-¿A la normalidad?- Osomatsu, acostado bocabajo también tenía una revista en sus manos, pero ésta claramente era muy diferente de la que tenía Choromatsu, especialmente por el R18 rojo que tenía en la portada- Si no nos ha hablado en el último mes.

-¿Eh?- todos exclamaron la misma duda, viendo al mayor de los sextillizos.

-¿Que sucede?- preguntó al notar como los cinco pares de miradas lo veían confundidos.

-¿Totoko-chan no ha hablado contigo, Osomatsu-niisan?- preguntó cauteloso Ichimatsu desde su rincón.

-No. Desde ese día pareciera como si nos evitara.-Para poder conversar mejor, el mayor se sentó por completo en la alfombra.

-Yo he salido con ella- dijo honesto Jyushimatsu, acostado de cabeza desde el sofá verde.

-Yo también- continúo Todomatsu.

- _Me too_ \- Karamatsu estaba sentado cerca de la ventana.

-Igual yo- Choromatsu bajó su revista.

-Por supuesto que yo también…- Totty fue el último en contestar.

Un silencio incomodo se posó entre los seis hermanos. Osomatsu intentando procesar todas aquellas inoportunas confesiones.

-¡Mentira! ¿¡El único que no ha salido con Totoko-chan soy yo?!- espantado, el de rojo se levantó mientras se señalaba a sí mismo.- ¿¡Cómo es que me habían estado ocultando esto?!

-No tratábamos de ocultarlo. Creímos que sucedía con todos por igual.- Una gotita de sudor se resbaló por la frente de Choromatsu al ver la infantil actitud de su hermano mayor.

-¿Y exactamente se puede saber a dónde fueron con ella?- se sentaba una vez más, con un puchero en su rostro.

-De compras al centro comercial- mencionó Todomatsu.

-A un concierto para animarla- dijo Choromatsu.

-A una _beautiful_ noche estrellada recolectando los más exquisitos víveres.- Cuando Ichimatsu lo amenazó con su puño en alto, Karamatsu inmediatamente desvió la mirada- …A comprar los ingredientes para la cena.- corrigió

-Afuera de su casa, a ahuyentar a los gatos callejeros de ahí.- contestó con su típica voz ronca Ichimatsu.

-¡Al parque de diversiones!- gritó eufórico Jyushimatsu, captando la intriga de todos.

-¿¡EH?! ¿¡Por qué parece que Jyushimatsu tuvo una cita verdadera con Totoko-chan?!- se quejó Osomatsu mientras lo señalaba.

-Me pidió cargarla en mis hombros mientras se reía de todo el mundo.- Todos volvieron a quedarse callados al saber la verdadera razón. Ignoraron ese comentario y regresaron al tema principal.

-Es extraño, regularmente nos trata por igual a todos.- Todomatsu también decidió sentarse para continuar la plática.

-Como las basuras que somos.- continuó Ichimatsu, aunque nadie lo afirmó tampoco negaron su contestación.

-¿¡Por qué soy el único?!- revolviéndose los cabellos de su cabeza, Osomatsu se veía claramente desesperado.- Soy el mayor, debería invitarme a mi más seguido que a ustedes.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?- replicaba el tercero.- Tal vez sigue enojada contigo.

-¿¡Y por qué conmigo?! Después de que Kin-chan se fuera nos perdonó a todos por igual, ¿no es así?

-Tal vez a ti no- Todomatsu sacó su celular de uno de sus bolsillos, perdiendo poco a poco el interés por la conversación.

-Fuiste el único que le dijo que no era linda.- Concluyó Karamatsu, levantando sus manos como si fuera evidente el error de su único hermano mayor.

-¡Le preguntaré yo mismo!- entre molesto y decidido, Osomatsu se levantó nuevamente de su lugar, dispuesto a encontrar respuestas. El resto de los Matsuno simplemente dejaron salir un lánguido suspiro.

 _"Tal vez, por fin, logren darse cuenta"_ pensaron todos por igual cuando escucharon la puerta principal cerrarse. Sabían que tarde o temprano ese par debía de percatarse de lo evidente. Quien sabe, tal vez ahora, después de tantos años, por fin se darían cuenta.

Mientras tanto, el mayor de los hermanos Matsuno iba a pasos presurosos hacia la casa de Totoko-chan. Sus pisadas, a pesar de ser rápidas, provocaban cierto golpeteo contra el asfalto denotando su malestar.

Los sextillizos conocían a Totoko desde que tenían memoria, eran amigos de la infancia y, a pesar que desde muy pequeña ella siempre los trató como sus leales esclavos, en realidad podría decirse que llevaban una buena amistad. No habían sido pocas las travesuras que habían hecho juntos de niños.

Cuando fueron creciendo, a pesar de no asistir a la misma escuela, eran comunes sus encuentros por el barrio. Ella, a pesar de ser bonita, debido a su retorcida personalidad, nunca tuvo novio, por lo que los seis habían crecido con la esperanza de que tal vez, algún día, la chica terminaría enamorada de al menos uno de ellos.

 _"Bueno, ellos pensaron así"_ murmuro entre sus pensamientos. A pesar de seguirle el juego a sus hermanos, aun en la actualidad, Osomatsu se daba cuenta que Totoko en realidad los trataba a todos por igual, se enojaba si alguno se oponía, y gozaba de saberse querida por los seis a pesar de no tener las mínimas intenciones de llegar más allá con alguno.

 _"Admito que es bonita, al menos_ " fue lo último que pensó antes de entrar a su casa. Sus padres, que igualmente lo conocían desde hace años, lo invitaron a subir a su alcoba para esperar a la chica, ya que había salido a hacer un par de mandados pero que no debía tardar en regresar.

Sintió un pequeño deja vú al estar solo en aquel cuarto rosado. De haber estado de otro humor, hubiera sentido nervios por poder esperarla en su habitación, se haría ilusiones tontas de cómo, finalmente, le confesaría un amor inexistente y tendrían sexo desenfrenado en aquella cama como había visto tantas veces en las películas porno que solía alquilar.

Pero ahora, solo le importaba encontrar respuestas a todas aquellas incomodidades que inundaban todo su ser.

Tuvieron que pasar al menos 15 minutos antes de que Totoko cruzara aquella puerta color verde.

-Ah, Osomatsu- dijo con un tono como si hubiera escupido su nombre de su sistema. El chico se percató de ello y de la mirada de asco que ella le estaba ofreciendo, pero intentó actuar naturalmente.

-Totoko-chaaan~~- dijo mientras se levantaba rápido de su sitio, juntaba sus manos y le regalaba una mirada con corazones.- ¡Hace tanto que no nos vemos, Totoko-chan!

-¿Ah, sí?- contestó fríamente, pasando de largo e ignorándolo olímpicamente.- Ahora mismo estoy muuuuy ocupada, Osomatsu- Con un tono evidente de querer que se fuera, Totoko fue a sentarse a su pequeño escritorio.

Osomatsu se dio cuenta que no lo estaba llamando "Osomatsu-kun" como regularmente lo nombraba. Definitivamente, ella estaba molesta con él.

 _"Fuiste el único que le dijo que no era linda"_ recordó las palabras de uno de sus hermanos. ¿En verdad era por eso? Intentando tragarse las ganas de preguntarle, siguió intentando persuadirla.

-Anda, Totoko-chaaaaan- se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla, pero aun así la chica jamás volteó a verlo, de hecho, gracias al espejo enfrente suyo, Osomatsu pudo ver como ella estaba con los ojos cerrados.- ¡Te invitaré a donde tú quieras! ¡El salón de belleza tiene un descuento por el día de hoy! ¿Qué te parece si te acompaño?- intentando convencerla, Osomatsu se movía por todo el lugar, rogándole para que aceptara, aunque por dentro ni a él mismo le estaba gustando tener que insistirle tanto.

-No necesito ningún salón de belleza.- Abriendo levemente sus ojos, tomó el cepillo de madera cercano y comenzó a pasarlo por sus pequeñas coletas, cerrando nuevamente sus ojos y frunciendo un poco más sus cejas.- Yo ya soy bonita. Y aunque tú no lo creas, siempre HE SIDO BONITA- remarcó las últimas palabras.

 _"Si está molesta por eso"_ pensó mientras sentía una gotita de sudor resbalar por su cabeza.

-Yo nunca he pensado que no lo fueras, Totoko-chan- se arrodilló junto a la chica mientras intentaba sonreírle.

-Claro que si- contestaba orgullosa.

-¡Por supuesto que no!-negaba también con las manos- ¡Totoko-chan es muy bonita!

-No es lo que en verdad piensas.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Es la más, más, más bonita!- Osomatsu comenzaba a cansarse, hasta una parte de sus labios comenzaba a temblar por tener que aparentar aquella sonrisa.

-No es cierto.

-¡En verdad lo pienso!

-Que no.

-Que sí.

-¡Que no!

-¡Que sí!

Ambos estuvieron contradiciéndose por un rato más, Osomatsu rodeaba a la chica desde varios ángulos para intentar convencerla, pero con cada respuesta dada, el mismo Osomatsu comenzaba a fastidiarse, haciendo que no solamente su labio temblara, sus manos y su propia voz comenzaba a demostrar que en verdad su paciencia tenía un límite.

-Que no- volvió a contestar la castaña.

-Tienes razón- cansado dejó de rodearla y fue hasta ese momento en que Totoko abrió levemente sus ojos para mirarlo.- Definitivamente no eres naaaaada linda- Dijo mientras le daba la espalda a la chica y se cruzaba de brazos.- Siempre has sido egoísta y grosera con nosotros. No sé por qué seguimos detrás tuyo, habiendo tantas mujeres lindas por aquí.

Osomatsu no pudo verlo, pero Totoko apretó sus dientes y frunció más su ceño. Aquella honestidad de Osomatsu en verdad la estaba enfadando.

-Pues si hay tantas mujeres más lindas que yo, puedes irte tras de ellas- Al momento de levantarse, la silla rechinó y cayó tras su espalda.- ¡Solo eres un maldito nini virgen con el pene pequeño!

-¡Es justo lo que voy a hacer!- A pesar de que ella le había gritado, él mantenía un volumen de voz moderado pero firme.- ¡No quiero volver a ver tu tonta cara, bruja!

-¿¡AAH?! ¡Ya quiero ver como regresas arrastrándote estúpido nini! ¡Me lamerás los zapatos antes de poder si quiera rogar por mi atención!

-¡Me parece perfecto! ¡Veamos quien es el que viene a arrastrar primero, fea!- comenzó a gritar también.

-¡Pues bien!- Sin pensarlo, Totoko lo tomó de su brazo y, con una fuerza inusual de una señorita, la chica lo levantó de un rápido movimiento, sacándolo agresivamente de su habitación. La espalda de Osomatsu se estampó duramente contra el suelo de madera y antes de poder evitarlo, la puerta se había cerrado con un gran estruendo.

-¡Bien! –contestó derrotado desde el otro lado mientras se levantaba. Partió de aquella casa no sin antes mostrar su dedo medio de cada mano a la puerta cerrada.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-¿¡Ah?! ¿¡Peleaste con ella?!- gritaban juntos Todomatsu y Choromatsu, después de escuchar el relato del mayor.

-¡¿No se supone que irías a arreglar las cosas?!- Todomatsu no alcanzaba a comprender la situación ¿Hasta donde podía llegar la estupidez de su hermano mayor?

-Me da igual- Como si fuera un niño de jardín de niños, Osomatsu se cruzó de brazos y contestaba infantilmente- Hay muchas otras chicas con las que podría estar. Más sexys y eróticas que esa fea.

-Dudo que las haya- Choromatsu se llevó la palma de su mano a su rostro, intentando calmar sus instintos de golpear a su hermano.- Eres la mayor escoria entre nosotros, ¿lo recuerdas? Adulto y desempleado, ninguna chica te prestará atención.

Osomatsu dio un brinquito en su lugar. No quería aceptarlo, pero Choromatsu tenía bastante razón.

-Kumi-chan y Miwa-chan…-contestó vagamente.

-Ellas te dejaron en claro que no querían volverte a ver, ¿no es así?- contraatacó el menor de todos ellos.- Además, me bloquearon de Line…- sacó su celular para mostrarle lo dicho a su hermano.

-Chi…Chibimi- su contestación fue aún más baja que la anterior pero aun así fue escuchada por los otros.

-¿¡Eh?! ¿Serías capaz de volver a salir con Chibita? Esa vez eran Iyami y Chibita transformados en mujer, ¿no lo recuerdas?- Choromatsu fue esta vez el que destruyó los argumentos de Osomatsu.

-¡P-puedes pedirle a tu amigo que nos presente a más chicas!- Sabiéndose desesperado, apuntó su comentario a Todomatsu-Seguramente él conoce a muchas, ¿no es así?

-Ah, desde aquella vez Atsushi-kun no me quiso presentar a ninguna otra chica…- dijo con un aura de desilusión. Choromatsu suspiró al ver el rumbo de la conversación. Cansado, se sentó al lado de su hermano mayor

-Mejor ve a disculparte con ella, puede que no tengamos ninguna oportunidad pero sigue siendo Totoko-chan, nuestra amiga de la infancia- Tratándolo igual a cuando un niño pequeño tiene una riña, Choromatsu se acercó a Osomatsu, queriéndole dar a entender que sería la mejor opción.

-¡NO! ¡NO ME DISCULPARÉ CON ESA FEA! Yo no tengo la culpa de nada, todos sabemos que es una horrible chica y aun así ella cree que, incondicionalmente, siempre estaremos detrás de ella, sinceramente ya estoy cansado.- Y cortando la conversación, Osomatsu se levantó y bajó las escaleras, dejando a su par de hermanos en silencio.

En verdad se estaba comportando como un niño.

No podía ver lo evidente.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Varias semanas habían pasado desde aquella discusión y, a pesar de haberle insistido varias veces, ningún hermano logró que Osomatsu fuera con Totoko-chan para disculparse. Finalmente todos se rindieron y decidieron que lo mejor sería que ellos arreglaran por si mismos sus problemas.

Pero claro, no contaban con que la radiante (y malvada) Totoko-chan comenzara a utilizarlos para fastidiar al primer hijo.

-¡Karamatsu-kuuuun!- gritó desde la calle, llamando al chico que estaba sentado en el techo de la casa tocando una de sus tantas dolorosas melodías con su guitarra.

-T-Totoko-chan- sorprendido alzó la mano para saludarla. Totoko alcanzaba a ver la silueta de Osomatsu cerca de la ventana del segundo piso. No pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita cínica.

-¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo?- gritó con tono alegre. Ante la sugerencia, Karamatsu enrojeció hasta las orejas y, aunque intentaba conservar su actitud _"cool"_ todo fue en vano cuando intentó acomodarse sus gafas de sol y el temblor de su mano se hiciera aún más obvio.

-S-si me lo pide una Karamatsu-girl, no p-puedo negarme- intentando calmar sus ansias, Karamatsu se levantó para poder bajar del tejado. Totoko le sonrió amablemente mientras lo esperaba.

-Tch, como si fuera en verdad una Karamatsu-girl…- murmuró para sí mismo Osomatsu, intentando ocultarse tras las cortinas mientras veía a Totoko parada en la calle.

Y este tan solo fue el inicio de las visitas de Totoko hacia la casa Matsuno. Un día era Karamatsu, al siguiente era Choromatsu, Ichimatsu, Jyushimatsu o Todomatsu. Realmente a la chica no le importaba con quien debía salir, siempre y cuando el inútil de Osomatsu fuera testigo de cómo lograba sacar a cada uno de sus hermanos enfrente de su nariz.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-¿Quién fue el día de hoy?- preguntaba con desinterés Ichimatsu como siempre, recluido en una de las esquinas de la amplia habitación.

-Totty- contestó Jyushimatsu, quien estaba arriba de una gran pelota amarilla.

-No puedo creer que hemos tenido citas con Totoko-chan casi a diario.

-Cierto- contestaban tres de los cuatro restantes hermanos.

\- _Our luck is changing_ \- dijo el segundo hermano. Aunque ahora no hubo alguna respuesta afirmativa.

-Totoko-chan es muy linda- soltó Jyushimatsu balanceándose

-Cierto- dijeron al unísono.

-¡AH! ¡Basta! Totoko-chan esto, Totoko-chan lo otro. No es la única chica ¿saben?- molesto, el primogénito por fin se atrevió a hablar.

-Es la única chica que saldría con nosotros- suspiró Choromatsu.

-Somos basura incombustible- concluyó Ichimatsu con su típica aura negra.

-¡Estúpidos vírgenes!- enfadado, más de lo que debería, Osomatsu salió de la habitación y de la casa. Minutos después de su partida, los cuatro restantes decidieron seguir con la conversación.

-Pero no es muy divertido salir con ella- comenzó diciendo Jyushimatsu, dejándose deslizar desde la pelota hasta la alfombra.

-No cuando lo único de lo que ella quiere hablar es de Osomatsu-niisan- continuó Ichimatsu.

-Nuestra _Little girl_ ya ni siquiera habla de sí misma como lo hacía siempre- añadió Karamatsu.

-Siempre anda preguntando por él, solamente sale con nosotros para hacerlo enfadar- concluyó Choromatsu.

Todos soltaron un gran suspiro, totalmente agotados por aquella situación.

-Ya deberían arreglarlo- dijeron entre todos mientras veían el techo.

Esto se había convertido en un verdadero dolor en el trasero.

-¿A dónde vas?- Preguntó Choromatsu al ver como su otro hermano mayor se levantaba de su sitio.

-Al teléfono, debemos de terminar con esto de una vez por todas.- Y guiñándole el ojo dolorosamente, el segundo hijo deslizó la puerta de tatami.

A veces, como hermanos menores, debían darle un pequeño empujoncito al mayor de todos ellos.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-¿Estás seguro que Osomatsu-kun se enteró de nuestra cita?- decía por enésima vez Totoko- No es que me importe un patán como él, solo quiero asegurarme.

-Sí, estaba justo en el pasillo cuando llegaste a casa.- Intentando sonreír, Todomatsu le seguía la conversación a la chica. Rodó los ojos cuando notó que ella ni siquiera había escuchado su respuesta.- ¿A dónde vamos Totoko-chan? Llevamos casi una hora recorriendo el parque, ¿tienes algo que hacer?

-¿Eh?- la chica se detuvo para poder mirar a sus alrededores. Al parecer ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de en qué lugar se encontraba.- Realmente no.

-Eh….B-bueno ¿deberíamos ir juntos a algún otro lado?- intentó convencer con gran paciencia Todomatsu. Totoko posicionó su dedo índice cerca de su barbilla pensando en algo que pudiera hacer con el más joven de los sextillizos, pero en realidad no se le ocurría nada.

-Realmente no. Creo que debo irme a casa.- La chica se volteó para simplemente marcharse de ahí, fue entonces que el celular de Todomatsu comenzó a vibrar. ¿Una llamada entrante de casa?

-¿Si? Oh, Karamatsu-niisan.- dijo al reconocer la voz. Estuvo varios segundos en silencio.- Todo por culpa de este par de tontos.- Su boca se curveó en una leve sonrisa.- De acuerdo.

Cuando colgó alcanzó a ver que aun Totoko era visible, solo había caminado algunos metros de distancia.

-¡Totoko-chaaan!- le gritó para llamar su atención.- Te llevaré a un lugar entretenido. ¡Ven, acompáñame!- La tomó de su muñeca cuando logró alcanzarla. Confundida ella solo se quejaba mientras era, literalmente, arrastrada por Todomatsu.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

No fueron muchas cuadras las que ambos recorrieron, y el tiempo se hizo mínimo gracias a Todomatsu, que mantenía paso firme y apresurado. Poco después, doblaron en una esquina hacia una calle un tanto inclinada.

-Ya casi llegamos.- dijo Todomatsu soltando por fin a la chica. Ella conocía perfectamente esa zona y estaba segura de que no habría nada que pudiera ser "entretenido". Esos malditos sextillizos con falta de sentido común.- ¡Llegamos!

-¿La casa de Dekapan?- preguntó al reconocer de inmediato el lugar.

-Entra, entra- sin dejar que escapase, Totty la empujó hacia dentro del lugar.

-Joe, joe, bienvenidos.- los saludó el señor calvo que solía vestir solamente unos enormes pantaloncillos a rayas.

-Hola, Karamatsu-niisan me dijo que viniera aquí- Dekapan asintió con la cabeza y les indicó que lo siguieran.

A pesar de que por fuera la casita se veía pequeña desde afuera, Dekapan los condujo por varios pasillos que en un principio parecían interminables, bajando y subiendo un par de escaleras. Finalmente, llegaron a una habitación sin salida únicamente con dos grandes puertas en el fondo, en donde estaban del segundo al quinto hermanos Matsuno parados frente a ella.

-¿Lo lograron?- preguntó Totty al llegar. Karamatsu le guiñó un ojo mientras levantaba el pulgar de su mano derecha.

-Ninis-dijo con una voz un poco molesta, no sabía por qué la habían llevado hasta ahí pero esos malditos vírgenes no podían tramar nada bueno.- ¿Que mierda esté sucediendo? Yo no quiero…-

\- ¡Lo siento, Totoko-chan!- Choromatsu pasó sus brazos por debajo de sus axilas para poder capturarla. La chica, sintiéndose aprisionada, no pensó dos veces antes de intentar doblar sus piernas para golpear fuertemente la zona baja del chico, aunque, afortunadamente para Choromatsu y su futura herencia (como si fuera a usarla), Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu tomaron sus piernas, antes de que Todomatsu y Karamatsu abrieran las puertas del fondo.

Sin ninguna delicadeza, los cinco chicos aventaron a la chica a lo que parecía ser una pequeña bodega. Haciendo que cayera sobre su trasero y un leve quejido saliera de ella.

-¡NINIS BASTARDOS! ¿¡QUE CREEN…?!- pero antes de intentar si quiera insultarlos y abalanzarse sobre ellos, notó otra presencia a su lado.

-¡OIGAN! ¡DEJENME SALIR, TONTOS! ¡CUANDO HAYA SALIDO DE AQUÍ NIINGUNO DE USTEDES TENDRÁ MAS COSAS COLGANDO DE SUS ENTREPIERNAS!- Totoko se detuvo al notar que, aquel gusano que se estaba retorciendo a su lado, no era nada más ni menos que el mismo Osomatsu Matsuno. Lo había confundido con algún tipo de lombriz por la forma en que, muy posiblemente sus hermanos, lo habían amarrado y metido a aquella habitación a la fuerza.

-Quien entre a esta habitación no podrá salir dassu.- Explicó Dekapan, paralizando por completo al par que ya estaba dentro.-…a menos que sean sinceros entre ustedes. Cuando lo hagan las puertas se abrirán automáticamente dassu.

-Así que sean sinceros si quieren salir de ahí, Osomatsu-niisan.- Con una sonrisa falsa parecida a la de un indefenso conejo, Totty ladeó su mano mientras la pareja de adentro veía como las puertas iban cerrándose poco a poco.

-Espero que no les tome mucho tiempo- Expresó Choromatsu con su típico rostro de sabelotodo. Estúpido ególatra.

- _Good luck_ \- Karamatsu hizo un movimiento estúpido con su mano para ponerse las gafas de sol, mientras que Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu únicamente se limitaron a despedirlos moviendo sus manos.

Y unos segundos después, cuando las puertas crujieron indicando que no se volverían a abrir, todo quedó en silencio.

 _"Serán unos malditos, ¿qué esperan que suceda conmigo y Totoko-chan aquí dentro? ¿¡Quieren acaso que la viole?! ¿¡Eso quieren?! Malditos hermanos de mierda que tengo, desean que la viole y después de eso me metan a la cárcel para poder sustentarse con algún tipo de apoyo dado por el gobierno para ayuda psicológica o algo así."_

Osomatsu gruñó desesperado por oír sus propios pensamientos. Maldecía entre dientes el día en que el maldito destino decidió que nacieran como sextillizos. Pero estaba aún más molesto por la tonta condición que debía cumplir para poder salir del lugar "A menos que sean sinceros entre ustedes". ¡Pero si ya había sido sincero con ella, maldita sea! Le había dicho que no era linda, que era egoísta, fea y una bruja. ¿¡Qué nivel de sinceridad necesitaba tener para que esos cinco demonios lo dejaran libre?! Además, si se atrevía a decir algo más estaba completamente seguro que cuando esas puertas se volvieran a abrir él ya estaría muerto por la golpiza que Totoko le daría (¡estaba amarrado! ¡No podría defenderse!)

-A menos que hablemos no creo que podamos salir de aquí- dijo un rendido Osomatsu mientras se ponía boca arriba. Alcanzaba a ver el techo y gracias a una pequeña rejilla de arriba un poco de la luz del día podía filtrarse en la oscura habitación.

-¿Eh? ¿Hablar? ¿Así que finalmente vendrás como un gusano a rogarme por un poco de atención? ¿Qué pasó con que hay chicas más lindas que yo?- sonriendo descaradamente, Totoko se acercó la mano cerca de su boca, como si estuviera riéndose "disimuladamente".

-¡¿Rogar?! ¿Quién ha dicho que retiro lo que te dije la última vez?- Osomatsu no se quedó atrás, la sonrisa ladina que mostró hizo entender a la de coletas que ni siquiera estaba arrepentido.- No creo que hayas caído tan bajo como para tener que menearle la cola a todos mis hermanos para causarme celos ¿Tú? ¿Saliendo con ninis vírgenes que no tienen ninguna esperanza en el futuro? ¿Ahora quien es la desesperada, To-to-ko-chan?

-¿Desesperada? ¿Yo? ¿Por un tipo que únicamente busca tetas y culos para poder masturbarse a gusto? Por favor, al menos tus otros cinco hermanos tendrán un poco más de dignidad que tú, eso y que tú mismo lo has dicho, eres la peor escoria de entre todos ellos, así que te viene igual como sea, solamente buscas un hoyo que te ayude a calmar tus necesidades sexuales.

-Sí, sí, tienes razón, yo podría meterla en cualquier hoyo siempre y cuando sea un buen hoyo.- Ante esta afirmación, Totoko no pudo evitar sacar la lengua por la horrible confesión.- Pero al menos no necesito a seis mujeres buenas para nada detrás de mí alabándome para poder sentirme especial.

-¿Ah? ¿Acaso esa fue una indirecta, Osomatsu?- Sin quererlo realmente, un gruñido salió de su boca al escuchar aquello.- Creo que en eso te doy la mínima razón, imbécil. Fue una tontería el querer hacerme amiga de unos niños tontos solo para hacerles un poco más feliz su miserable vida. Ellos podrían haber esto bien con cualquier otra chica.

-Ahí vas otra vez, como si tú fueras la buena y víctima de todo ¿no?- suspiró indignado.- En verdad sigues siendo la niña infantil y egoísta que siempre quiere la atención de todo el mundo. Como aquella vez en que te pusiste celosa de la nueva vecina y querías recuperar nuestra tención, fue lo mismo justo ahora con Kin-chan.

-¿Eh? ¿De que estas hablando?- Aquella mención de un recuerdo que no tenía presente hizo estremecer a Totoko.

-¿¡EN VERDAD NO LO RECUERDAS?!- Osomatsu se sentó con gran esfuerzo aun debido a las ataduras.- Cuando éramos niños, enfrente de nuestra casa, una chica bonita se mudó, pero claro como tú no podías aceptar que alguien más bonita estuviera robándote la atención, tuviste que armar un gran alboroto por ello. Desde niña siempre has querido nuestra atención, cuando en realidad no te importaba de quien viniera.

Totoko no encontró palabras con las cuales poder atacar aquel argumento. Haciendo memoria, recordaba vagamente el suceso…aquella vez, Osomatsu le había dicho al resto acerca de la nueva vecina y en cuanto la vieron dejaron de hacerle caso. Ella, quien siempre estaba tan acostumbrada a recibir gestos cariñosos de esos traviesos niños no aguantó la furia e intentó vengarse de la niña…una situación muy similar de lo que había pasado con Kin-chan.

-¿Qué, te has quedado sin palabras al ver que tengo la razón? - sonrió descaradamente.

-¿Y qué si la tienes?- dijo después de estar un rato callada- Si, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Soy una egoísta y una descarada, siempre busco la atención y el amor de todos! ¡Me enojo cuando alguien más está llevándose lejos lo que creo mío! ¡¿Acaso es malo ser como soy?!

-¡Claro que es malo!- gritó a pesar de ver como el rostro de Totoko comenzaba a temblar y unas casi imperceptibles lagrimas comenzaban a reflejarse en el inferior de sus parpados.- A ti solo te importan los tipos guapos y ricos, a pesar de que hemos gastado toda nuestra vida en busca de tu atención cuando tú en realidad ni siquiera quieres darnos algo a cambio. Si nos crees innecesarios a todos nos metes en el mismo saco, ¡como solamente un grupo de basuras que solo sirven para agrandar tu estúpido ego!

-¡Ya quisiera yo que me valgan todos lo mismo! ¡Pero no puedo meterte a ti y a tus hermanos ni siquiera en el mismo saco! ¡Las escorias como tú van hasta otro nivel de basuras!

Eso hizo estremecer al pobre de Osomatsu. Aun cuando le había dicho mil cosas peores, aquellas líneas le habían… ¿dolido? No estaba seguro de cómo poder describirlo.

-¿Tú? ¿¡Igual que tus hermanos?! ¡Eso quisieras! ¿¡Has visto el gran complejo de hermano que traes?! ¡Son sextillizos, con un carajo! ¿¡Quién te dice que debes comportarte como el hermano mayor!? ¿¡Que no nacieron al mismo tiempo?!- Oyendo todo eso, Osomatsu pensaba en solo su deseo porque ella se callara.- ¡Madura de una vez, Osomatsu! ¡Puede que yo sea igual de infantil que cuando éramos niños pero resulta que tú eres aun peor que antes!

-¡Cállate! ¡No sabes nada!- Por unos momentos, Osomatsu intentó levantarse pero debido a las cuerdas, perdió completamente el equilibrio y, tal vez por un extraño reflejo de la chica, terminó cayendo sobre el cuerpo de la castaña.

-Estúpido, fíjate lo que haces, tonto nini.- Dijo ella mientras separaba el cuerpo del chico del suyo.

-Sí, soy diferente a mis hermanos. Ellos tomaron rumbos distintos desde la escuela, pronto me percaté que estaba quedándome atrás de ellos, pero eso no importaría si pudieran verme como el mayor.- De alguna forma, la voz de Osomatsu comenzaba a temblar. Totoko guardó silencio, creyendo que Osomatsu diría más palabras. No lo hizo.

-¡En verdad que eres tonto Osomatsu! Te estoy diciendo que eres peor que las escorias de todos tus hermanos. Hayan cambiado o no ellos son basuras inservibles para la humanidad.- Al escuchar esto, Osomatsu en lugar de enfadarse rio levemente, las palabras de Totoko en verdad que eran sinceras.- Tú siempre fuiste diferente, no solo a partir de la adolescencia, aun de niño eras diferente…-tomó un poco de aire antes de continuar.- Siempre fuiste el líder de los seis, el de las buenas ideas, el de las travesuras, el primero en traer problemas al vecindario…

Osomatsu aprovechó la distancia para poder recargar su cabeza sobre el hombro de Totoko. Aquellas palabras, de alguna forma estaban llegando cálidamente al fondo de su pecho. Ella no hizo nada para apartarlo.

-Tal vez esa haya sido la razón por la que me empezaste a gustar…- Fue tan solo un murmullo pero por la corta distancia el chico alcanzó a escucharlo perfectamente. Sorprendido se irguió inmediatamente, notando que el rostro de ella se coloreaba de diversos tonos de rojo, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho demasiado tarde.

-¡NO! ¡NO ES ESO! ¿¡Quién podría estar enamorada de un estúpido virgen como tú?! ¡Soy la más bonita de todo el mundo! ¡No podría! ¡Es una locura!- A pesar de todo lo dicho su rostro aún era de color rojo, riendo intentando que aquellos nervios no florecieran de forma tan evidente.

Sin evitarlo, su propio rostro también se coloreo de rojo, era como si alguien hubiese subido la calefacción del lugar.

-T-Totoko-cha…-pero antes de poder pronunciar bien su nombre, un zapato de tacón se estampó sobre su rostro, haciéndolo caer de espaldas.

-¡No te atrevas a decir nada! ¡Tú…i-imbécil!- Totoko mantenía su pie pegado a su rostro firmemente

¿¡Que estaba pasando?! ¿¡Por qué de repente sentía tantas mariposas dentro de su estómago!? ¡¿Ella?! ¿¡Enamorada de un bueno para nada que iba tras cualquier mujer bonito que se le pusiera en frente?! ¡NO! ¡IMPOSIBLE!

-Pero si a mí también me gustas mucho, Toto…- antes de siquiera terminar sintió aún más peso en su cara desde el pie de la chica.

-¡JAH! ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE TE GUSTO! ¡A ti y a todos tus estúpidos hermanos les gusto! ¡No hay nada nuevo en todo eso!

-No es eso.- dijo con un inusual tono serio.- No creo que me gustes de la misma forma que el resto.- Con esfuerzo, Osomatsu se irguió nuevamente, quintando el pie de Totoko de su rostro pero mostrando una marca roja entre sus dos ojos hasta la barbilla.- Creería que a ellos les gustas tanto como a mi si alguno hubiera negado que eras bonita aquella noche.- Totoko sintió nuevamente ganas de estampar su otro pie, pero se detuvo al ver que Osomatsu continuaba hablando.- Eres una chica de personalidad horrible, fea, bruja, y con un ego aún más grande que el de Choromatsu.

-Pero, de alguna forma, aun así…eres diferente a todas las chicas bonitas que están allá afuera. Probablemente esté loco, estaría mejor si pasara toda mi vida pajeándome con chicas sexys de videos prono pero, estoy dispuesto a corresponder tu loco amor por mí, Totoko-chan- Ahora fue un golpe a puño cerrado directo en el estómago lo que hizo que Osomatsu cerrara la boca de una vez por todas.

-Eres un…- roja (tal vez por la vergüenza, el enojo o una mezcla de ambas), Totoko levantó su puño, intentando apaciguar sus deseos homicidas en aquel momento. ¿En verdad ella estaba enamorada de un imbécil como este? Aun no podría creérselo.

Afortunadamente, el ruido de las puertas abriéndose interrumpieron lo que pudo haber terminado en el asesinato del mayor de los sextillizos, dejando ver a los otros cinco hermanos sentados un tanto aburridos, hasta el mismo Jyushimatsu había soltando un fuerte bostezo.

-Sí que se tomaron su tiempo.- decía Choromatsu mientras se ponía de pie y estiraba sus extremidades.

-¿Y? ¿Al final se confesaron sus tontos sentimientos o debemos volver a cerrarlas?- Se burlaba Todomatsu.

-¡Malditos! ¡Ustedes lo sabían!- decía Osomatsu mientras se intentaba sentar, tarea difícil debido al dolor del último golpe.

-¿Saberlo? Hemos pasado toda nuestra vida oliendo sus hormonas volar por todos lados.- Todomatsu se tapó la nariz con una de sus manos mientras ladeaba la otra, como si en verdad pudiera olerlas.

-Osomatsu-niisan siempre estuvo enamorado de Totoko-chan- pronunciaba dando saltitos el alegre Jyushimatsu.

-Y Totoko-chan de nuestro tonto hermano mayor.- continuó Ichimatsu.

- _Is the true love!_ \- gritó Karamatsu mientras los señalaba.

-Aunque yo aun no comprendo cómo puede gustarle un tonto como Osomatsu-niisan.- decía Choromatsu mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-¡Oigan todos!- dijo mientras sacaba el pecho, lleno de orgullo.- ¡Yo le gusto a ella porque soy una escoria aun peor que ustedes! ¡Voy en un saco diferente!

Lo dicho comparado con su actitud no correspondían en nada, todos quedaron bocabierta al no comprender aquella tontería. ¿¡Amarlo por ser aun peor que ellos cinco juntos?! ¿¡Qué clase de estúpida confesión era esa!?

-¡MUERE!- de una patada voladora, Totoko mandó a volar al otro extremo al mayor, haciendo que no solo saliera de la bodega, sino que se estrellara contra unas escaleras cercanas y quedara inconsciente.

-¡Todo esto me resulta muy molesto! ¡Más les vale enmendar esto cargando todas las bolsas de las compras la siguiente semana!- ella salió a paso digno de la bodega, sonriéndoles de forma amenazadora a los cinco hermanos restantes.

-¡SI, MI SEÑORA!- dijeron al unísono mientras se arrodillaban haciéndole continuas reverencias.

-¡Hurra!- dijo en un tono aniñado.

Aunque al caminar un poco, notó como el que creía inconsciente, comenzaba a moverse.

-No podrás convencerme a cargar también las bolsas, bruja- dijo sonriéndole, ignorando su propio chorro de sangre que le escurría desde algún lugar de su cabeza hasta caer en forma de gotitas por su barbilla.

-Ya quisiera ver eso, tonto- con una sonrisa cómplice ella sacó un pequeño pañuelo de su falda y si delicadeza alguna, limpió el rostro del chico, después hizo bolita la tela y lo aventó detrás suyo.

Ambos sonrieron a pesar de no dirigirse otra palabra antes de comenzar a subir la escalera para salir del lugar.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-FIN.-.-.-.-.-.-**

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Hikari: No sé qué me ha pasado, los últimos tres fanfics de Osomatsu-san que he escrito han sido hetero xD jajaja sin embargo, si has llegado hasta aquí tienes todos mis agradecimientos. Te recuerdo que si deseas otorgarme algún comentario y/o crítica constructiva puedes dejarla en la cajita de reviews de acá abajo. En estos días espero poder subir un fanfic más de este fandom. ¡Espero que nos leamos pronto! ¡Bye, bye-perowna!


End file.
